


hair clips with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, Pining, and also some pining, blurred love lines, daichi worries a lot in this chapter, feat. actual smolest vampire noya, unexpected tsukki angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Tadashi lifts his head, looks into the unerringly positive face of Yachi Hitoka. “Thank you again, for going over everything with me.” He says, looking down at his notes. “I think this midterm might kill me.”“Nonsense,” she says, uncapping her pink hi-lighter. “Just study what I’ve marked and you’ll be fine.” alternatively: how Yachi learns basic biologytoday in love-bites and legwarmers: Worried!Daichi, Noya's collection of onesies, and a wide array of hi-lighters





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has left a comment or a kudos or just read any part of this series I am so touched and overwhelmed and just T.T 
> 
> Thanks, seriously

There are many things in life that Yamaguchi Tadashi wants.

He wants to pass his econ class. Just pass it. He wants to be a marine biologist, wants to work with and save aquatic life. He wants Tsukki to smile just a bit more. He wants to get more than five hours of sleep in a night.

There are many things that Tadashi wants from life.

His head makes a dull thump when it lands on the table. “Econ is the actual, _literal_ worst.” He says, moaning his frustrations into the papers scattered around him.

“You’ve almost got it down though!”

Tadashi lifts his head, looks into the unerringly positive face of Yachi Hitoka. “Thank you again, for going over everything with me.” He says, looking down at his notes. “I think this midterm might kill me.”

“Nonsense,” she says, uncapping her pink hi-lighter. “Just study what I’ve marked and you’ll be fine.”

“You’re a lifesaver, seriously Yachi-chan.”

Yachi smiles, coming around the table until she’s behind him, leaning over to look at his homework, hi-lighter poised. Her hair brushes past his face, soft and yellow in the corner of his eye and Tadashi wants to run his fingers through it, wonders how it might feel to tangle his hands in the silky strands.

He wants to kiss her, see if her lips are as soft as they look. He wants to know if she’ll gasp when he tugs on her hair ever so slightly.

There are many things Tadashi wants in life; there are only a few things in life that he’s brave enough to ask for.

 

Tadashi wishes Yachi was still with him almost as soon as he gets home from the library. It would have made what he had to deal with at home so much better, what with her naturally sunny disposition. Ten seconds after walking through the door of the house Daichi appears in the main room, a look of concern on his face.

“Where’s Suga?” Daichi demands, arms crossed.

Tadashi yelps, drops his keys, panics.

Tsukishima chooses that moment to walk up the stairs from the basement, glowering at Daichi. “Cut it out Daichi-san.” Tsukishima moves until he’s blocking Tadashi from Daichi’s glare in a rare show of protectiveness. “It’s just Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi peers around Tsukishima just in time to see Daichi turn around in a huff, muttering _where is he_.

“Where is who?” Kageyama says, appearing from a shadowed corner of the kitchen to their left.

Daichi jumps, _actually jumps_ , and spins on Kageyama. “How many times, Kageyama. How many times do we have to have this conversation?”

“Is it still a conversation if all you do is tell _me_ what to do?”

Tadashi snickers at the sass emanating from Kageyama, his laughter cutting off abruptly when Daichi slices a _look_ at him from the corner of his eye.

Hinata bounds into the room, eyes wide and bright and practically spewing sunshine from his smile. “Kageyama-kunnnn!!!” He shouts, jumping onto Kageyama’s back and wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist.

Tsukishima raises a single eyebrow, watching as Hinata nuzzles into Kageyama’s neck. Tadashi tries really hard not to laugh at how red Kageyama is getting.

Daichi blinks, distracted from his worry by what’s happening in front of him. “Um,” He says, like he doesn’t know how to ask what they all want to know. “What’s going on with you two?”

Tadashi watches as Kageyama turns, if possible, even redder.

“Oh!” Says Hinata happily, ready to explain. “We’re totally—”

Before Hinata can finish Kageyama literally vanishes them both from the room, something Tadashi could never manage, but then again, Kageyama is some vampire prodigy on and off the volleyball court. Everyone looks up as they hear muffled shouting coming from the room above them.

“Fufufu,” Tadashi laughs, unable to resist any longer. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tsukishima suppress a smile.

“Hey, where’s Suga-san?” Says Noya, appearing on the couch, still in his favorite shark onesie, the tooth-lined hood pulled almost over his eyes.

“That’s what _I’d like to know_.” Tadashi has never seen Daichi so concerned for someone else.

“Didn’t you say that he said that he’d be home last night?” Asahi shuffles into the kitchen from the hallway, a mug of coffee dwarfed in his large hands.

“That’s what he said,” Daichi says tightly, lips pressing into a firm line. “He hasn’t responded to any of my texts.”

“He went out with Akaashi right?” Noya asks, looking at Tadashi for confirmation. When Tadashi nods, he says, “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“He probably just crashed at Akaashi’s place after dancing. If he hasn’t shown up by tomorrow, we’ll go looking for him.” Asahi says, the voice of reason as usual.

Tadashi’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

 **From** : Yachi

Hey I know we had a study session this morning,

but I have a question on my genetics notes, are you busy?

 

Tadashi is vaguely aware of the fact that Asahi and Noya have wrapped Daichi up in a blanket and started leading him back to his room as he sends off a quick reply to Yachi.

 **To** : Yachi

Sure! You can come over if you want

I’m not busy

 **From:** Yachi

Cool, see you in a bit!

 

“Hey,” Tadashi says, tugging on Tsukishima’s sleeve. “Yachi-chan is coming over. She needs some help with genetics.”

Tsukishima, in typical fashion, merely sniffs disdainfully and meanders towards the basement stairs, intent on returning to his room after his daily foray out.

Tadashi sighs, catches his sleeve again, says “Tsukki, I need to feed before she comes.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, nods his head, but Tadashi can see the small smile he’s hiding when he turns around to continue down the basement stairs, Tadashi in tow. It’s always Tsukishima’s room they go to. Unlike Daichi, Tadashi has never been able to feed where others can see him. Somehow it’s too intimate, or maybe that’s just because his familiar is his best friend in the world, that they’ve been together since they were ten.

Tsukishima sits on his bed, waiting. It’s nothing, really, for Tadashi to straddle him, sitting in his lap so that he can easily access his neck. They have a system, a pattern in the way they do this. Tadashi counts to ten, measured against the slow, even breaths Tsukishima is taking. As Tsukishima exhales, Tadashi sinks in, years of doing this very thing making the bite smooth and easy.

These are all things Tadashi expects.

What he doesn’t expect is Tsukishima’s small gasp, how he bares his neck to Tadashi further by resting his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. Tsukishima’s hands come around his waist, long, delicate fingers pressing into the small of his back, pressing Tadashi closer to him. This, paired with the taste of Tsukishima’s unbelievably sweet blood in his mouth, makes his stomach flutter. Tsukishima has never done something like this, never initiated the touch that Tadashi craves.

The touch that he craves but can never bring himself to ask for, not even from his best friend.

There are many things in life Tadashi wants. He wants to be touched, cared for, loved. He wonders if maybe Yachi wants the same thing.

In retaliation, Tadashi does something he’s wanted to do for years. He tangles his fingers in the blonde curls of Tsukishima’s hair, feeling the silky strands between his fingers, he wonders if this is how Yachi’s hair will feel. Without warning, he tugs on those soft curls, earning a small gasp out of Tsukishima, though Tadashi knows he’ll deny it later.

Tadashi retracts his fangs, knows he’s taken enough for the week. He licks the marks; starts the healing. He leans back, looks at Tsukishima, before asking “Do you need me to replenish you?”

Tsukishima hesitates, his hands now rubbing Tadashi’s sides, before nodding slightly. It’s not something that they’ve done often, despite the lecture Tadashi’s parents gave him on ‘The Proper Care and Feeding of a Human Familiar’ when his fangs came in at sixteen like every other vampire. Tadashi doesn’t care what his name is, he’s just glad he can keep Tsukishima healthy.

Tadashi pricks his tongue with an incisor, right before Tsukishima kisses him. And it’s not like the brief kisses they’ve shared before. No, this is a different kind of kiss. Tsukishima is kissing him like he’s always been the only one Tadashi is meant to kiss. It’s such a surprise, this change, that Tadashi gasps against Tsukishima’s lips, a reaction that Tsukishima takes full advantage of. He sweeps through Tadashi’s mouth possessively, presses him closer, grabs his hips and pulls him _down_ , snug against his own hips.

Tsukishima tastes faintly of strawberries, which doesn’t really surprise Tadashi.

Tadashi reaches around, runs his hands along the long curve of Tsukishima’s back, hands tracing the long, wiry muscles. When his hands reach the base of his neck, scratching lightly, Tsukishima makes a low sound in the back of his throat that Tadashi can’t quite place, but that makes him tilt his head, deepen the kiss, change the pace.

The doorbell rings.

Tadashi breaks away with a gasp, the realization of what just happened crashing over him. How could he let lines get so blurred, with his best friend? It happens all the time, familiars developing romantic feelings, but it isn’t supposed to happen to them.

He slides off of Tsukishima’s lap, stands up. “Thanks for the blood, Tsukki.” He can’t quite get his hands to stay still as he talks.

“Of course, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima nods, face serious and calm, eyes blank of emotion. It would be chilling, if Tadashi didn’t know how to read him in other ways. If he couldn’t see the tiny slump to his shoulders, the way he pauses for a second too long before saying his name.

Tadashi vanishes from the room before he can observe anymore, intent on finding distraction in Yachi and genetics.

 

Yachi is in the middle of asking a question the first time it happens.

They’re both sitting on the floor, surrounded by notes on genetics and basic biology, in the living room. Yachi has her array of highlighters, her neatly written notes in hand, and the various ‘study foods’ that she claims she can’t be without, although Tadashi has yet to see her actually eat any of them.

“So if the genes are independent—”

“Have you seen him yet?” Daichi interrupts Yachi mid-sentence as he comes out of his room and crosses the living room into the kitchen, heedless of the fact that they’re trying to deal with _genetics_.

“No, Daichi-san,” Tadashi says, almost out of reflex than actual knowledge. He’s trying to figure out how to answer Yachi’s half-asked question.

Daichi reaches up, rubs the back of his neck, walks back down the hall into his room.

“Who is he looking for?” Yachi asks, looking concerned for Daichi and his mental health.

“Oh, our roommate Suga,” Tadashi says, highlighting something important on independent genes in Yachi’s notes and bringing her attention back to genetics.

 

“So, if parent one is homozygous dominant for allele X and heterozygous for allele Y, then—”  

This time when Yachi’s interrupted, it’s because Daichi walks into the room and just huffs at the front door, like it should have opened by now.

Tadashi sighs, and Yachi looks increasingly concerned for Daichi each consecutive time he appears.

 

By the time Yachi has finally grasped the intricacies of dihybrid crosses Daichi has popped his head into the room four different times, looking for Suga first, before glancing at the door anxiously.

“Should someone maybe go and look for Suga?” Yachi asks, worry coloring her tone.

Tadashi looks up, takes in the worry that rests more easily on her face than a smile. “Don’t worry so much,” He says, smiling slightly. “He went out with friends last night and he probably just ended up crashing at their place for the day.”

“Oh,” Yachi says, and Tadashi is glad to see some of the worry fall away. “Thanks.”

Tadashi tries not to blush when she squeezes his hand gently,

 

Daichi doesn’t begin to pace until they’re using Punnett squares to plot dihybrid crosses.

Tadashi tries to ignore him.

Yachi alternates between concentrating on the problems they’re working, looking worriedly at Daichi, and trying to speak but then ultimately being too scared to say anything.

Tadashi is a patient person, willing to wait out things in life, but Daichi is starting to test the limits of his tolerance.

He’s fine, really, until Daichi disrupts all of their notes on Punnett squares when he makes his fifth lap around the room in his quest to wear away the carpet. Daichi won’t stop pacing and Tadashi doesn’t know what to do to help because when someone is upset, it’s Suga that fixes it and he’s not here.

Daichi is finally stopped by Asahi, who forcibly drags Daichi into his room and shuts him in, telling him to _just do your homework and be patient Suga’s fine._

 

There are a lot of things that Tadashi wants from life, a lot of things that he wants to do. There are very few things he’s brave enough to ask for, fewer still that he’s willing to take.

There’s nothing about genetics that is like, _inherently_ romantic, and yet here they are, on a Saturday night, having what’s essentially a study date.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , Tadashi thinks, maybe there’s something here. He thinks back to her hand squeezing his gently.

 _Be brave, Tadashi, just go for it._ He thinks, staring intently at the jeweled butterfly clip in Yachi’s hair, the way it catches the light and sparkles as it holds the soft fall of her golden strands. _You can do this_.

“Yachi-chan,” He starts hesitantly, waiting until she looks up from her notes and focuses on him, her brown eyes warm and expectant. “Do you maybe want to go out someti—”

“Where is he!!” Daichi yells from his room down the hall, a dull thump following his words. No doubt Daichi’s head connecting with his desk.

Tadashi sighs through his nose, wondering why the world hates him today.

“I’d love to,” Yachi says, reaching out and placing a hand briefly on top of his.

Then again, maybe the world doesn’t hate him as much as he thought.

 

There aren’t very many things in life that Tadashi is brave enough to ask for, but when he does.

Well.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are the best I love this fandom
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: pancakes, wood-shavings, and consequences
> 
> Pls come and yell at me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul) I'm always down to talk about literally anything


End file.
